


Confessions

by strawlarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, No Umbridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawlarry/pseuds/strawlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Draco and Harry confess things about each other on an anonymous Hogwarts confessions page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short and formatted weirdly, but if anyone likes the idea/plot-line please tell me so that I'll have motivation to finish it, haha.  
> I'm hoping that once I get a bit more into the story, the chapters will be longer(at least 1,000 words each)  
> Comments on whether or not you enjoyed this (short) chapter and any constructive criticism would be appreciated!

At first, no one really used the Confessions Page. No matter what Dumbledore insisted, everyone knew that their confessions could somehow be traced back to them. It was a stupid idea really, having a Confessions board in each common room that anybody could post to and share their secrets (“Anonymously, of course!”) with the other students throughout the school. It wasn’t until notes started showing up every Tuesday, signed anonymously by ’Gryffin’, that people really thought about how anonymous the entire fiasco really was. After nearly two hours of Blaise trying to find out the identity of the poster, the Slytherins realized that the note really was untraceable. Whether this made them relieved or wary, he didn’t know.  


The rules of the Confessions board were simple enough when Dumbledore first introduced it: Each house would have their board posted in their common room, each houses’ notes would be color coded (Yellow parchment for Hufflepuff, Red for Gryffindor, Green for Slytherin, and Blue for Ravenclaw), and the notes would be impossible to trace. Really, the students were foolish to distrust him, Draco thought. The Board was supposed to encourage interactions within the houses, obviously Dumbledore wouldn’t do anything that would ruin the trust of the Board. If there was one thing that Dumbledore was trying to achieve within Hogwarts, it was house unity.  


In all honesty, no one even paid the random Tuesday morning notes from the Gryffindor any mind. They weren’t really of much significance, didn’t demand attention from the Slytherins, and weren’t really much of personal confessions. It wasn’t until the fifth Tuesday that they posted something that got a rise. Draco was in the washroom getting ready to go to breakfast when Pansy barged in, completely flushed.  


“They like you!” she screeched as she started soothing down her wrinkled shirt.  


“What? Who?”  


“That bloody Gryffin, Malfoy! Who else? Oh, they have some nerve saying that they liked someone who is obviously a Slytherin when everyone knows they’re a Gryffindor. I mean, we knew that they weren’t the brightest house, but they surely can’t be that dull!”  


It took Draco the whole of two seconds to realize what that meant. Who in their right mind would post that they fancied him, much less what Gryffindor would post it? Not only are they the only person even making an effort to make use of the Board, but to publically say that they, a Gryffindor, fancied someone from their rival house? Draco knew they were supposed to be brave, but that was plain suicidal.  


“Where’s the note? Take it down! Bring it to me, now, Parkinson.”  


Pansy wrinkled her nose and sighed, a clear sign that Draco wouldn’t like what she was about to say.  


“We can’t take it down, only the poster can. Dumbledore used a sticking charm. You’d better come quickly though, before the rest of the house sees. They didn’t say your name, and I doubt anyone will realize it’s you, but I can tell.”  


Quickly putting away his shaving potion, Draco walked into the common room and checked the messages. There were five, all from the person whom called themselves Gryffin. The first four were insignificant, mostly just saying that he thought the board was a good idea, he wished more people would embrace it, and thought house unity was important. The last one, however, was much more personal.  


“To the boy who was reading in between the suits of armor by the Dungeons on Saturday night, I think you’re very beautiful. ~Gryffin”  


Any hope that Draco had that the writer wasn’t talking about him quickly dissolved. It was definitely him, nobody else had enough nerve to sneak out after curfew and stay so close to their Head of House’s corridors.


End file.
